TD: Summer Adventures
by Drama Lover's Dream 513
Summary: What did the TD cast get up to during the Summer holidays after Graduation? Well find out in this short fanfic with each chapter being a new character's summer! Mini-sequel to TD High School Days!
1. Gwen's Summer

**A/N: So each chapter of this will be a new character's summer. If you have suggestions say in reviews! I hope you enjoy the first chapter and I hope it doesn't seem rushed!**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Gwen's Summer**

I sighed as I woke up in the late afternoon. Since graduation, I've wanted to just bury myself in a pit and die, and that's strong coming from someone who's fear is being buried alive. I groggily arose and went to brush my teeth and shower. Once I was done I got dressed and went downstairs. Yet again my mom was at work and my brother was here, ready to make my life a misery.

"Afternoon Gwennie," He teased.

"Shut it," I say as I make myself some breakfast.

"Whatever," He shrugged, "Bridgette called earlier, something about a wedding and a baby."

"I'll call her back later," I sighed as I sat at the table, too tired to ask why he went through my phone. Then there was a knock at the door.

I dragged myself to the door and opened it to find Duncan.

"If I knew I was going to find you like this I wouldn't have come," He teased.

"Whatever," I smiled at him, "Are you coming in or what?"

He came in and I went back into the kitchen. I heard him and my brother talking, while I texted Bridgette explaining about why I didn't answer earlier.

**Bridge: It's fine. I know the whole college thing's annoying.**

**Me: Thanks. We can still go out tonight.**

**Bridge: Sure. I'll tell the others.**

**Me: I'll tell Amy since she's coming over later.**

**Bridge: Sure. Hope you recover soon!**

**Me: Thanks.**

I sighed as I read the last text she sent. Bridgette always thought of everyone else before herself. I left my bowl on the table as I went upstairs to get ready for tonight. I was going out with the girls: Bridgette, Amy, Leshawna, Zoey, Dakota and Dawn. We all decided that it was about time that we all had a girls' night and the guys all agreed. I got out a my black ripped jeans and teal top, before doing my usual makeup.

I went downstairs to find Duncan and my brother playing video games against each other. I just fondly shook my head at the sight before leaving a note that said where I'd gone. I then left the house and got into my car to drive to the place we were meeting at. Bridgette decided to make us all do an act at the local talent show, with the promise that we could all go partying, stopping at Geoff's for supplies. So naturally we all agreed.

I got to the place and changed into my black bodycon dress and mask before going backstage to meet Amy and Leshawna. Amy was in red a white, whereas Leshawna was in beige. Bridgette, Zoey, Dawn and Dakota were doing another act and we all wished we'd taken that choice instead of this one.

"And up next are The Birds of Prey!" The announcer spoke as we all walked onto stage. All dressed in tight dresses and thigh highs. The music started and we all looked at each other, this wasn't going to end well. Luckily, there were no children or I'd die of harassment (and embarrassment), but we danced to the exact same song Leshawna dared me to months ago, that made Duncan and Geoff go crazy. I'd be surprised if there wasn't a single person who didn't get any of the innuendos.

"The Birds of Prey!" We all sang, before walking off stage in a hurry. There were a bunch of claps from the audience, but we didn't want to stick around for long.

Once we finished I changed immediately and grimaced as I came out of the changing room. Leshawna and Amy shared the same look. We hated that act were beginning to regret doing that.

"Hopefully my mom wasn't watching," Amy sighed, "She'd have my ass on a silver platter."

"I can't believe we let Bridgette convince us," I groaned, "I knew this was a mistake!"

"I know," Leshawna agreed, "Least we get to snag some of Geoff's stuff."

"True," I say, "We'd better watch the others perform."

The four girls went on two acts after us and they sang a love song. It was cute, in their own sort of way, and we clapped for them at the end. They came to meet us after they performed and looked relieved as they joined the crowd.

"You guys ready to go?" Dakota asked, brandishing her car keys.

"Definitely," Amy nodded.

"Don't you guys wanna know if you won though?!" Bridgette asked, her eyes wide. The five of us sighed as we tried to look away, none of us could refuse the look she gave us when she wanted us to do something.

"Fine..." We all groaned, before turning our attention to the stage.

"The winner's of tonight's talent show is..." The announcer drew out his words, "The Birds of Prey!"

"Wait what?!" Leshawna, Amy and I all looked at each other in disbelief before heading onstage and receiving our prize.

The audience clapped and cheered as we got our prize, which was some money and a coupon for a restaurant. We then walked off stage and sneaked out the back to meet Bridgette and the others in the car park.

"Well, we'd better get going," Dawn got into Dakota's car, "Knowing Geoff, he'll finish all the snacks before we get there."

"She's right," Amy got in as well.

"I'll go with Gwen," Leshawna went beside me, "She's gonna drop me back home anyway."

"Says who?" I raised a brow, "For all you know, I could plan on getting wasted."

"And have Duncan come pick you up?" She placed her hands on her hips, leaving me speechless, "Exactly."

We all then made our way to Geoff's house and rang the doorbell. There wasn't any music coming from inside, which we found odd. But when he opened the door we knew why immediately. All of our boyfriends, minus Leshawna and Amy, were sitting there smirking at us.

"You girls didn't think we'd let you go partying on your own did you?" Duncan asked.

"Quit being such a dick," Amy glared at him, "It's a girl's night out, not girls and guys."

"And why can't we join you?" Mike asked.

"Cause girls need girl time, you know?" I place my hands on my hips, before getting an idea, "Leshawna, Amy. You still have the costumes?"

"Yes? Why- oh," Both girls smirked as they understood my idea.

"What if we did something to change that?" Amy asked.

"Like?" Geoff raised a brow.

"A performance," Amy smirked.

"Depends what type," Geoff stayed firm.

"Ok, challenge excepted," Amy smiled.

The three of us changed into our outfits and were greeted by the shocked faces of the guys.

"This is only stage one, Sugarbabies," Leshawna chuckled as she saw their jaws drop open, "Hit it Bridge!"

Bridgette the played the song and we did the exact same routine, making most of the guys turn red in the face.

"Looks like we're going out," Dakota smiled at them all, "Thanks guys."

"We'll get you back for this!" Sam yelled.

"Sure," Bridgette laughed, "Oh and Duncan, Gwen's really glad that you enjoyed that!"

"Hey!" I hit her about the head, blushing, "Let's just go!"

We then all went out, getting quite drunk, except Bridgette, Dawn, Dakota and Zoey. And that's basically how my summer was, having fun with my friends and teasing our boyfriends. Nothing special.


	2. Courtney's Summer

**Here's the second chapter! I'm going to try and make it more about how they reacted to the 'surprise' Chris announced with some elements of summer. It's going to be shorter than the prequel. I'm also continuing those other stories so don't worry about discontinuation. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to suggest which other characters I should include.**

* * *

**Courtney's Summer**

I groaned as my parents told me yet again that they couldn't do anything about Chris enrolling me in his stupid college, before stomping up to my room and slamming my bedroom door behind me.

"What's the point in paying my lawyers so much money if they can't even stop me from going to Chris' college!" I went to my desk and tore up plain pieces of paper scattering the pieces everywhere, "World's best! More like worst!"

I was meant to get a good education and become a lawyer! I was meant to go to Harvard, Duke or Brown! But instead I was stuck with a college full of has-beens. Well...that's not entirely true, Gwen isn't a has-been, neither is Trent or some other people. But that's about it and it'll still be torture with Chris being the person who founded the college! I wouldn't be surprised if he made us all fight again.

I go onto my computer and begin to make a list to calm my nerves. Maybe I can still figure out a way to get out of going to Chris' madhouse.

Just as I was in the middle of making my list, I got a text from Gwen.

**Gwen: Bridge is throwing her baby shower today at Geoff's and I thought you'd like to come. Since you're friends and all.**

**Me: Sure. I'll be there at around four.**

I smiled as I replied to her text. Gwen and Bridgette were my few female friends who didn't judge me because of last year and before that, so I'd totally go to one of their events. Then it dawned on me that it would be a baby shower. I began to panic as I thought about what to give Bridgette.

Clothes? No too predictable.

Money? She doesn't need charity.

Nappies, pacifiers, bibs, bottles? No...

I know, I'll buy her a stuffed animal or blanket. Maybe even give it a dolphin or ocean theme and I'll try to make it seem special, after all I did take a class in Design Tech. Glad to have a distraction, I grab my purse and keys and rush out of my house. I get into my car and drive to the mall, determined to find my friend a great gift.

**-At The baby shower-**

I got to Geoff's at around four and noticed that almost everyone from our senior year was there as well as her and Geoff's family. There was a table piled with gifts in the corner of the room and I noticed that Bridge's baby bump was bigger than the last time I'd seen her.

"Courtney?!" She blinked in surprise before tackling me into a hug.

"Hi, Bridgette," I smiled hugging her back, "I came here to support you...and to apologise for earlier this year."

"It's fine," She smiled, "I know you didn't mean anything!"

"Thanks," I blushed, "Anyway, here's your gift!"

I passed her the baby blue blanket I'd bought earlier that day. I'd embroidered an ocean wave design onto it and added some dolphins before hemming it with a light blue ribbon.

"I thought I should give you something unique," I say smiling, "So I made this!"

"Awww, Court," Tears welled in her eyes, "It's perfect!"

She then wrapped me into another hug and I hugged her back, glad that she liked my gift. After she released me, I spotted Gwen giving me a smug look before she approached us. Bridgette went to greet some other guests, leaving the two of us alone.

"Who knew you'd make a moving gift?" She raised a brow.

"I have some old tricks," I say, "So? How's your summer been?"

"Shitty," She sighed, "You?"

"Ok I guess," I sighed, "Who am I kidding, I'm stressed. Chris shattered my dreams by enrolling me in his college, my lawyers can't fight my case and I'm stuck in this crappy town."

"I know right," Gwen nodded, "If Chris hadn't done this, we'd all be fine."

"Yeah," I sighed, "But then, we wouldn't be friends."

"That's true," Gwen chuckled, "Well, I gotta go. My mom wants me to babysit my cousin. Later."

"Bye!" I waved as she left.

Her words sunk into my mind and I began to think of Chris enrolling us in college in a different way, but he was still wrong and I still deserved to go into a good place. He had no right to dictate where I study.

I stayed at the baby shower for an hour before heading home. I got in and went to my room, not wanting my dinner. I logged onto my computer and went to my email. I wasn't giving up I needed to get into a good school, whether it killed me or not.

And so I spent the rest of my summer looking for ways to avoid going to Pahkitew College.


	3. Amy's Summer

**A/N: Here's the third chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this one and thanks for so much support on this story. I'm glad to see so many of you guys have returned to and enjoyed it! Don't forget to express your thoughts and opinions in reviews!**

* * *

**Amy's Summer**

I groaned as my alarm clock woke me up again. This summer I was doing more group sessions since I didn't feel like doing a lot of fun things. I dragged myself out of bed and got ready for the day. I tied my now short hair into a messy ponytail before slipping on my trainers and grabbing a piece of toast to eat for breakfast. I left my house and ran towards the bus stop making it just in time for the bus.

I rode the bus for a few stops before getting off and meeting my usual group in the park. They all sat in a circle, ready to share what they kept pent up inside. There were all sorts of people there, but they all had one thing in common: they all felt incomplete or broken and were on the verge of going crazy or committing suicide. This group session was the only place they felt safe.

I decided to do this because I knew how they felt and so I took up the summer job, well voluntary work, and met them almost everyday in the park. It also made me feel closer to Samey by doing this and so I did it through choice more than guilt.

"Hi Amy!" April, one of the people, smiled, "Look guys! Amy's here!"

"Ok, calm down, April," John, another person, placed a hand on her shoulder, "She looks like she's rushed out again."

"Sorry," She blushed.

I then took my space in the circle and we all began. Lily began and we went clockwise, talking about our own personal issues as we went along and often saying that at least we weren't in a worse position. Then we came to the new member. She looked around fourteen, was petite and small, and had dark hair which she had in braids. She even wore a jumper, even though it was boiling, causing a lot of alarm bells to go off in my head.

"Ok, what's your name?" I asked her.

"Elena," She spoke softly.

"Ok, Elena," I smiled and everyone else did, "What do you want to share?"

"Well..." She fumbled with her sleeve, "I'm considering suicide."

Her announcement was greeted by a bunch of laughs from everyone else. Here everyone was lighthearted and didn't quite understand when someone spoke about considering suicide for the first time, they don't see it as funny.

"Who isn't here?!" Someone said.

I saw Elena's face turn into a pained expression before she got up, looking dejected. She was probably thinking we didn't care and I needed stop this before she did anything stupid.

"Give her a chance!" I say, "You don't know what she's going through. Please, share Elena."

"No, it's fine," She had shaky breaths, "I need to go home anyway. This was a mistake."

She then briskly walked off as if she had a task to do and I watched her before looking back at the group.

"This meeting's finished," I say as I was greeted by a bunch of collective moans, "Moan all you want. I have something important to do!"

I ran after the girl and stopped when I noticed that she had lead me up to a rooftop. The building was quite high and I could feel the wind pass by. She stood there on the ledge her braids undone and jumper tossed to the side. Her arms were covered in scars and cuts, from what looked like self-harm and I could see what she was going to do. She was going to jump and rid herself of all her living cares; just like I'd considered after killing Samey.

"Don't do it! Please!" I looked at her, "You don't have to do this!"

She turned around to see me, her eyes filled with tears. Her expression said it all.

"I can't get past it!" She cried out, "I'm sick and tired of always feeling terrible about myself! No-one loves me at home! I don't fit in at school! And no-one will care if I die!"

"I will," I say looking at her, "Don't do it, Elena. Trust me, I've thought the same as you."

I reached out to her and she grabbed my hand, slowly getting off the ledge. She was crying now and I could see that something serious was going on in her mind. It was a good thing that I was able to spot her distress so quickly.

"Is it true?" She asked sniffling, "Would you care if I killed myself?"

"Mhm," I nodded, "Now tell me what's going on. I can tell that it's something big."

She then explained about how everyone at school made her life a misery, stealing, teasing and even ruining her things; how at home her father often beats her and she's neglected by everyone else; and how she'd started to cut herself because she felt like she was worthless and had nothing to offer to anything.

"That's terrible," I say, "However I can relate."

"You can?" She asked.

"Yeah," I smiled, "Let's get some ice-cream and I'll tell you how."

We then went to have ice-cream and had some fun together. It seemed like she'd had a good day and all thoughts of suicide were gone, which made me feel like I'd done my duty as a counselor? Yeah, counselor.

"Thanks," She smiled as I dropped her home.

"No problem," I smiled back, "Are you sure you want to come back here though?"

"Yes," She nodded, "It's my family. I can't abandon them."

"Just make sure to visit any time you feel overwhelmed then," I say thinking about earlier today.

"I will!" She said before heading into her house.

For the most of my summer I helped Elena out and ran my group therapy thing, while also having some fun with my friends. It wasn't easy but I did it.

Eventually Elena told the authorities about what happened at home and they asked if she could stay with me and my mom for a few days. Of course we agreed and soon my mom decided to foster her. It was like having another chance at being a sister and I wasn't going to mess it up like I did with Samey. So for the whole summer I more or less focused on her, almost forgetting about college.

And that's how my summer was. Finally finding myself and having a purpose in life.


	4. Katie and Sadie's Summer

**A/N: Here's the fourth chapter! School starts in September so I'll be updating less. But on weekends there's an assured update!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget to review! This is Katie and Sadie's summer and sorry if it seems short, but they didn't really do much as you'll see. Don't forget to review and suggest a character for a chapter!**

* * *

**Katie and Sadie's Summer**

I sighed as I spotted Sadie packing her things into her suitcase. The day came too soon when her parents announced that they were moving to California and probably weren't coming back. I helped her pack away all her clothes and possessions, while also reminiscing in all the good times we had.

"Remember when went to the beach that one time?" Sadie asked looking at a picture of us.

"Yeah," I smiled, "I had a totally fetch bikini that day."

"And you drove my mom's car into a Snack Shack," She giggled.

"It's not my fault it was a blind spot!" I say hitting her with a pillow.

"I know, I know," She sighed, "I'm gonna miss hanging out with you."

"Me too," I sighed as well, "I can always visit for the holidays though."

"So true," She smiled, "And sometimes I can come over as well."

"Yeah," I smiled, "We can, like, totally save enough money from part-time jobs right?"

"Yeah!" Sadie agreed before closing her suitcase, "I'm gonna miss you Katie."

"Me too," I wrapped her in a hug, "I'll Skype you every night!"

"Yeah, but I'll tell you the time difference," She giggled hugging back, "You don't want me to be half asleep!"

"Sadie!" Mrs Murphy called from downstairs, "Katie has to go now!"

"Ok, mom," She sighed letting go, "Bye Katie."

"Bye, Sadie," I sighed before leaving her room.

I went back home and locked myself in my bedroom. I only came out to get restocks of ice-cream and candy and to see DJ over the next few days. I didn't really eat or care for my appearance, I just sat in my room wallowing in my sadness. I didn't care about what everyone else was doing or even what my parents had planned, I just stayed in my room.

I had no doubt that Sadie wasn't doing the same, every night I called she looked at sad as I was. To be honest, sometimes I wondered how she was doing in California and imagined what it would be like if we both went there. I sighed as I changed into my pajamas. Tomorrow's the first day of college, and I'm going without Sadie...

* * *

**Sadie's P.O.V**

When my parents drove all the way to California and I didn't speak to them for the whole ride. Instead I drowned my emotions in music and cake, barely acknowledging the changing scenery. Without Katie here with me, it seemed pointless to enjoy anything. We were meant to experience things together, do things together, be with each other (As friends obviously). But that was all scrapped to the side because my parents decided to move because of Chris opening his stupid college.

Why did he have to open it again?! If he'd just been content with his crappy high school, Katie and I would still be next door neighbors and probably wouldn't be feeling like shit. I groaned at the thought. Chris always ruined everything.

When we arrived at our new home, I just got out my suitcase and bags and was ready to go straight to my room. I wasn't going to try and pretend I wanted to be here.

"Hey!" A neighbor waved at me.

I just walked past, ignoring them.

"She's just a little upset," My parents apologised to them before turning on me.

"Sadie, don't be rude," My mom scolded.

"And why should I not?" I say, "Katie's not here, I didn't want to move here and we're only doing this because of stupid ass Chris and his college. I hate it!"

"Sadie," My dad warned.

"I don't care right now," I say walking away, "I'll be in my room."

I went into the house and went up the stairs to a room with all my furniture in there. I put on my headphones, before getting out my laptop and emailing Katie. It must be around six pm where she is right now.

**Me: I just got to California.**

**Katie: Yay! How is it?**

**Me: It's nice, but I miss seeing you everyday. It kinda makes being here like torture.**

**Katie: Me too. But I'll visit for New Years, I've already found a part-time job.**

**Me: Really?!**

**Katie: Yeah! Gotta go, my parents wanna talk.**

I sighed as I read her last message. She was so lucky. She got to stay with the others and still enjoy our hometown, while I was moved to a whole new environment without anyone I knew for a 'good chance at life'. Good chance at life my ass, because I'd rather eat trash than go to a college here without Katie.

Tomorrow was the first day of college and I wasn't looking forward to it. So far my summer's sucked and I hadn't made any friends, not that I wanted to anyway. Closing my eyes and trying to find some sleep, I thought about everyone back at my hometown. Their summer must've been way better than mine.


	5. Noah's Summer

**A/N: Next chapter! And yes I'm updating three times in one day, it isn't a dream! Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for all the constant support shown. Thanks to the guest reviewer who suggested this chapter as well and I hope to get more suggestions from everyone else! With that being said, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

**Noah's Summer**

I sighed as Izzy ran up to Emma, Owen and me. We'd just gotten some treats and she was the last to leave the store.

"I told you we shouldn't have given her sugar," I rolled my eyes, "Now she's hyper."

"Nah, she's fine," Owen chuckled, "She's always like this!"

"Sure," Emma and I say as she catches up to us.

"You won't believe what I just saw!" She was jumping on the spot.

"Let me guess, a unicorn?" I raised a brow.

"No, they don't exist, silly," She laughed, "No, I saw a bald Heather walking past. She kinda reminded me of an egg with the way her head's so smooth-looking and shiny."

"Did she say Heather?" Emma asked.

"Yep," Owen nodded.

"We've got to see this," I smirked, "I've been wanting to how her comeuppance had treated her."

The others nodded and we all followed Izzy to where she'd spotted Heather. The Queen of Mean herself sat at the edge of the fountain, but she had a full head of hair.

"I thought she was bald," Owen spoke.

"Yeah, me too," I say looking closer.

"She's obviously got a wig on guys," Emma spoke.

"Yeah!" Izzy smiled before dashing towards her, "See!"

She then snatched the wig off Heather's head and ran off with it, making Heather chase after her.

"Come back here you psychotic maniac!" She seethed.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Izzy ran around the fountain as Heather chased after her.

The three of us burst out laughing as she ran about after the crazy redhead.

"What are you three geeks laughing about?" She puffed as she glared at us. Her face was red and we could see the annoyance in her face.

"Nothing," Owen cowered.

"We're laughing at Izzy making fun of you," I say slowly, "If you can't understand that Chris can easily enroll you in High school again."

"If anyone needs education, it's you!" Heather growled, "And Owen, control Izzy. She can't just take people's wigs- I mean hair!"

"Izzy's not a dog, Heather," Emma sighed, "But we'll get her to give it back."

"You better," She mumbled.

"Hey Izzy, we're getting ice-cream!" Owen called and the redhead came bounding up to us. She gave a small bark, before nodding triumphantly.

"Did someone say ice-cream?! Izzy loves ice-cream!" She was jumping on the spot again.

"Yeah," I say, "If you give Heather her wig, we can get some."

Izzy passed the wig to Heather and the ravenette just growled.

"A thank you would be nice," Emma glared at her.

"Tough," Heather then walked off to wherever she was going.

The four of us just sighed, before heading to get ice-cream. Izzy had a piggyback from Owen for the whole way, and I spoke to Emma. We then ordered what we pleased, then sat at a table and waited. We had a bit of fun at the ice-cream parlor and agreed to do it once every week once we started college as we went to pay. Owen still had some of his ice-cream left and Izzy was jumping as she tried to get to it.

"Just a small bit, please Big O!" She begged jumping again.

"No Izzy," He shook his head, "I'm saving this for my brothers."

"Since when did you save ice-cream for your brothers?" I asked.

"Since today," Owen says.

"Ok then," I say turning to pay.

Just as I did, Izzy managed to jump and knock Owen's ice-cream out of his hand.

"Hey! My ice-cream!" he whined, while we just laughed, "Whatever five second rule."

He then ate the ice-cream from the floor, while everyone in the store looked on in disgust. To be honest I couldn't blame them, it took me a while to get used to Owen eating random things.

Once we'd left the store, the sun was setting and we all went our separate ways. We had to get up early the next day and see some faces we thought we'd never have to face again. I sighed as I got on the bus, hopefully Chris doesn't make college too torturous tomorrow...


	6. Dawn's Summer

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. A special thanks to guest reviewer TDFan for their kind reviews. I wish I could PM you, you seem like a awesome person. **

**If anyone has any requests, don't hesitate to say in reviews as I usually have a plot in mind for most characters, heck I might just do one for them all (Excluding adults). With that being said, I also have a poll for who should have small appearances in the next story as they go to different colleges and stuff.**

**Now enough blabbering, on with the story!**

* * *

**Dawn's Summer**

I sat in the woods early in the morning on the platform I'd made in the canopy of the trees. I had a few scented candles, a wind-chime, dream-catcher and empty tea cup. I was in lotus position and could hear the therapeutic sounds of the river rushing and leaves rustling in the wind. This was my daily morning routine and I never broke it, even during the winter. I sighed as I took in a deep breath as I meditated, before my phone alarm went off. It startled the animals around me and I spotted a few birds fly off.

"Sorry!" I called after them, before climbing down the tree.

I'd decided to volunteer at the local animal shelter this summer and even got a part-time job there for college. It seemed reasonable as I enjoyed looking after mother nature's creatures and so I made it my latest commitment. Grabbing my bag from the tree stump nearby, I rushed out of my large front garden and towards the busy streets of my hometown.

I made it to the shelter in time and was surprised to see Ella and Zoey there. They were both holding a puppy and smiled as they saw me.

"Dawn!" Ella sang, "I'm so happy you're here!"

"We thought we'd volunteer to hep you out," Zoey explained, "Well, and for the animals." She then placed the puppy into the pen and made sure that they all had food.

"Oh, and especially the animals!" Ella smiled as she placed her puppy in the pen as well, "Apparently someone's coming to adopt one of these cuties!"

"That's great!" I smiled, "I believe all of earth's creatures should have a home, even rats and mice."

"Me too!" Ella agreed, "They are mistreated all too often. If only I could take one of these home, although it'd be hard to pick."

The three of us then began to check all of the dogs, cats and other animals kept at the animal shelter, which wasn't hard considering my aura reading ability. We were able to find a solution to each problem and soon enough a family came in.

They wanted a puppy that was small and easy to manage as well as energetic and good with children. I couldn't help but listen into this as I'd just been helping the puppies and reading their auras and was able to determined which one would be best suited to the family.

"Excuse me?" I say approaching them with a puppy in my arms, "I couldn't help but overhear that you wanted a small dog that was easy to manage as well as energetic and good with children."

"Yes?" The man raised a brow at me.

"Well, I think this one will be best suited for you," I say holding the lovable thing in front of them., "He's lovely, really, and has a lovely light blue aura. If I could, I'd adopt him...and he fits your criteria."

The family looked at me oddly, before smiling and going to the man at the desk and adopting the puppy I was holding.

The day then went on with me doing a few more chores and duties, before lunch came and voluntary shift was over. I said goodbye to Zoey and Ella, before grabbing my bag and heading to B's house. Apparently, he needed my help with an invention and required my extensive knowledge on animals.

I walked the few blocks to his house and knocked on the door, for it to open automatically.

"B's downstairs Dawn!" I heard his mother say.

"And tell him to be careful next time he tests dangerous things in the house," His father added, "He nearly set it on fire last time."

"I will," I say as I head to B's room.

I opened the door to find him working at a table. He was fiddling with some sort of device and turned to see me.

"Are you still working on that device?" I asked and he nodded.

"So what does it do?" I approached him.

"It makes us understand what animals say," He explained.

"So that's why you needed these," I say passing him the notes I'd copied out for him. He'd needed them to know how to program the device so he could specify it for certain species.

He nodded before skimming through my notes and going back to his work.

"Well," I say, "I'll see you soon. And your father said to be more careful next time you test dangerous things."

B nodded and I left. Tomorrow was the first day of college and I wasn't looking forward to it. Even though I was taking a course in biology for animals, I still didn't think the idea of going to Chris' college was good. Nevertheless this is what fate has brought to me. At least I'll still get to volunteer at the shelter.


	7. Trent's Summer

**A/N: Here's another chapter. I've kinda noticed that I focus on the girls a little more than the guys (Cause I'm a girl) so I'll try to even it out with a little more guys in this. Heck I might even do a chapter for everyone since I come up with plots quite easily. But then there would be like 84 chapters (If I did everyone including adults) but I could just do popular characters. I don't exactly know what to do. ****But there's always going to be an update and occasional double character chapters like with Katie and Sadie.**

**To explain a few things, thanks DSX62415 for bringing it up, they can't just not go or drop out as Chris found a way to make them all go, unless they move from the country/ state or have found a job like modelling or as celebs. Probably paid their parents *Wink, wink nudge, nudge* Or came up with this contract when he let in the first year to his High school enter. But I'll leave it up to you guys' interpretations.**

**Enough blabbering, don't forget to review and express your opinions and thanks to everyone who has followed, favourited and read this.**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Trent's Summer**

I sighed as I held my guitar. It had been a while since I'd played it and with everything that had happened recently I hadn't had the time, but now I had the feeling to pick it up and start a band. I thought of anyone I knew who could sing or play an instrument. Courtney could play the violin and guitar, Alejandro could play the accordion, Cody can play the keyboard and keytar, Duncan can play guitar, Gwen the drums, Tammy the ocarina and Harold the keyboard, key-tar and tuba. They seemed like the only good choices for now so I got up to the task of contacting them.

I already had Courtney, Duncan and Gwen's numbers but the rest I had no clue how to contact. I tried Gwen first.

"Hey Trent," She greeted, "What's up?"

"I was just starting a band and I was thinking about asking a few people," I say.

"Well...I'm not really in the mood for that, especially with Chris opening the college," She sighed, "But I have Cody's number and he can play an instrument."

"Why do you have Cody's number?" I asked, curious, "I thought you tried to avoid him."

"So I know not to answer," She chuckled, "Trust me, he calls often."

"I can imagine," I smiled, "Well, just text his number to me. Thanks."

"No problem," She replied, "And try Justin, he's kinda free at the moment."

She then hung up and left me in confused state. How did she know all this? Sighing, I call Courtney next.

"Hi Trent," I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Hi, Courtney," I say, "I was starting a band and I was thinking of people to recruit."

"Well, I'd love to join," She sighed, "But I'm...held up at the moment. But I recommend Cody, Harold and Justin. They have a lot of spare time."

"Thanks Court," I say, before remembering I didn't have Harold or Justin's numbers, "Do you have their numbers?"

"Of course I do!" She exclaimed, "I have everyone in the school's...for normal reasons."

"Ok," I say ignoring the fact that what she said was super creepy, "Just text them to me."

"Yeah," She replied and then I felt my phone vibrate, "Gotta go. Bye!"

"Bye," I say before hanging up.

Now I had all three guys' numbers and all I had to do was call them.

**...**

We were all in Cody's basement. Our instruments were out and we were all ready to play, until we noticed Justin didn't have an instrument.

"Don't you have an instrument?" Cody raised a brow.

"Yeah, this tambourine," Justin produced the instrument and the rest of us shared a look.

"At least he brought one," I say, "He could've come empty handed."

"True," Harold agreed, "Now let's make some sweet beats!"

We then began to meet up almost everyday at Cody's house, where we wrote, played and recorded songs before posting them on YouTube. We called ourselves The Drama Brothers. Everyday we worked as much as we could until it was our final day till college. That day we kinda relaxed and listened to our songs while we just chilled. Tomorrow we'd be going through hell, but today we're going to just enjoy the moment...


	8. Dakota and Sam's Summer

**A/N: This is a double character chapter! Don't forget to vote on the poll cause I don't want to have a character you guys enjoy to have short appearances. Sorry this took a while, September means back to school...sigh.**

**Thanks for all the support guys and don't forget to review! I enjoy getting ideas and feedback from you guys.**

* * *

**Dakota and Sam's Summer**

I woke up early to find a new text on my phone from Sam. I unlocked the screen to read it.

***New message- 09:30 AM* **

**From: Gaming Buddy (Sam)**

**Gaming Buddy: Hey Dakota! Did you hear about the latest gaming competition! It's on Fortnite, apparently they're trying to find the best player.**

I smiled fondly at the message. He really did enjoy when we played with each other and used different tactics. I stretched and removed my sleeping mask before replying.

***Message Sent-10:30 AM***

**To: Gaming Buddy (Sam)**

**Me: Yeah! I was thinking that we could compete in duos or even squad, with Cameron and Scarlett.**

I then got ready for the day and went down to eat breakfast. Daddy had already gone to work and my mother was at her office, leaving me alone for the day. I knew that the competition was in New York and that all of the best players from the world were competing and you'd be crazy not to want to go. But I had to get my parents' permission first.

Sighing as the maid came in with my meal, I went onto my phone and tried to phone my parents. My mother didn't answer, which was to be expected, so I tried Daddy next. He answered instantly and I knew that if I won him over, my mother would be easy.

"Hey, Daddy!" I say smiling, "I was wondering if I could go to the latest gaming tournament in New York. You know, since I'm a gamer and all my viewers depend on it."

"Of course you can go Sweetie," He answered, "I'll book the tickets tonight and I'll talk to your mother. Is that all?"

"Yes Daddy," I squealed, "You're the best! Thanks!"

I then hung up and smirked to myself. It works every time. I began to eat my breakfast and then heard the doorbell ring.

"It's Sam, Ms Milton!" The maid answered.

"Let him in," I say, "He's probably here about the competition."

The maid nodded and then walked off to open the door. Sam soon came into the kitchen, a grin plastered on his face.

"Did your parents say you could go?" He asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, "Daddy's organizing everything tonight. I can't wait!"

"Cameron and Scarlett are coming too," He smiled, "But they're gonna compete against us in duos."

"Then we're going to show them who's boss!" I smiled.

I couldn't wait for the competition and winning that prize.

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V**

We were on our way back from the competition in a first class plane. Dakota was already asleep and I was close to it. The competition went well and I remember seeing Dakota play mercilessly.

**-At The competition-**

"Ok, we need to eliminate the group near Loot Lake before making our way to the eye of the storm," She instructed, "Got that Sam?"

"Yep," I say following her commands.

With her strategies and my skills we managed to make our way to the top and win the competition, getting multiple kills and several Battle Royales. In the end we ended up beating Scarlett and Cameron.

"That was good strategizing Dakota," Cameron praised.

"Yes, I must say it was excellent," Scarlett agreed, "And Sam's skill. The two of you combined make a great team."

"Aww, you guys," She blushed, "You guys did well too and I couldn't have done it without Sam."

"No way," I shook my head, "You did all the work all I did was play."

We kept going back and forth on the matter until she fell asleep on the plane.

**-Present Time-**

Cameron and Scarlett were in the row behind us and were doing some work, while I just played on my console. We'd get back to our hometown just in time for college. I sighed at the thought, I really was hoping to just become a professional gamer after high school, but of course Chris had other plans. I snapped out of my thoughts when I spotted that I'd lost a life on my game. At least I can still play video games.


	9. Heather's Summer

**A/N: The weekend has come and therefore a new chapter as well. I hope you guys enjoy the latest addition and thanks for all the kind reviews and support. As you're reading, I'm working on TD College days so I plan on finishing this short fanfic soon. Don't forget to suggest any characters and to vote on the poll for who should have a minor role.**

**That's all for now,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Heather's Summer**

I growled as I woke up to find Damion had put butter on my head again. I swear if this little shit tries anything else, I'm going to snap and kill him instantly.

I got out of my bed and showered before changing and heading downstairs to eat breakfast. Everyone else was already there, like the poster family we are, and we all had a nice home-cooked breakfast placed in front of our places. The camera crew were already there and I could see the fake smiles plastered on my parents' faces. I can't believe they persuaded me to do this.

Since our family was one of the wealthiest in our hometown, a producer decided to do a documentary focusing on our lives as well as other families like Dakota's and Lindsay's. I sighed as I thought about it. My parents always took every opportunity they had to look 'good' to the public.

I sat at my place, my wig on, and smiled as the camera crew signaled for us to start. We began to eat our breakfast, me, Damion and Marietta already knowing the fake topics that would be brought up in conversation.

"So, Heather feather," My mother smiled, "Are you joining me and Marietta for our usual spa day?"

"Of course I am," I say my voice laced with fake sweetness, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Damion said you weren't feeling too well this morning," She answered, causing me to glare at him.

"He did, huh," I say my voice low as he smirked at me. He was just waiting for me to burst and blow our chances. My mother gave us both 'the look' and we looked down at our plates as we continued to eat.

"Well, Heather isn't feeling too well," Damion smiled, "Remember her hair condition. She's bald."

"It's alopecia," I growled, "Learn the difference."

"Uh hum," My father coughed and we both went back to eating. Marietta was silent throughout all of this, as she was used to us fighting.

"Well, if you want I can try to style your wigs nicely," She offered a cute smile on her face, "If it would make you feel better." She was too precious to yell at for revealing my secret and so I just nodded smiling.

"Of course," I returned. Even though she was a monster at times as well at least she had some human qualities unlike my dip shit of a brother Damion.

We went on with this spiel for the rest of the meal, until we all went our separate ways returning to the house at around 3 pm.

I went up to my room and opened the door to find Bruiser there and he had left his droppings everywhere, with claw marks on my bed, curtains and other furniture and belongings. I knew who was responsible for this, it could only be him.

"Damion!" I screeched, "Come here you little shit!"

I didn't care if the camera crew were here, I was done making peace with this satanic spawn I called my brother.

"Yes Heather?" He gave an innocent look.

"Did you do this?" I say glaring at him.

"What do you think?" He then ran off as I grit my teeth. That was it! I'm done with this child! I'm disowning him for good now!

I chased him around the house with my high heel in hand, while my parents tried to stop me. Marietta just sat in her room watching her tv shows and playing with her barbies while this went on as it happened often. Damion smiled as chased him outside and ending up falling into the pool.

"How'd you like that Heather feather?" He teased while I growled.

"Damion!" I yelled, "When I get my hands on you-"

"No, Heather," My mother sighed, "You're grounded, right Will?"

"Yes," He nodded, "You too Damion. We're very disappointed in both of you."

"But-"

"No we don't wanna hear it," My mother huffed, "Go to your rooms. Now!"

We both obeyed and went to our rooms and that's where I spent most of my summer; trapped in my room. I sighed as I wrote the last sentence in my journal, tomorrow I start college. Yay! Another year of Chris torturing the fuck out of us. I flopped down onto my bed, at least I'll get to make fun of some lameos there.


	10. Bridgette and Geoff's Summer

**A/N: New chapter and it's a double character one! I hope you guys enjoy the latest addition and I might even finish this fic over the weekend! Anyway, a few more chapters to go and I'm still working on TD College Days and getting those few kinks out of the first chapter. **

**Thanks for all the constant support and hope you guys enjoy,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Bridgette and Geoff's Chapter**

I sighed as I went for yet another check up at the hospital. They were becoming way more frequent and I was beginning to worry about the baby's health and each time my mom would assure me that I'm fine. Geoff came with me this time and we went into the room together.

Once again the nurse put the gel on my now round stomach and the doctor began the ultrasound. The screen once again showed a form, now looking very much like a baby in a dark area, but the doctor frowned staring at the screen before sighing and turning to me after writing something down.

"Ms Knowles," She smiled, "I have some great news."

"Great news?" I raised a brow. This was new, I usually just had a checkup and the doctor would say I'm fine and let me go.

"What is it, Doc?" Geoff asked.

"Well, it's nothing too major, but Bridgette here is pregnant with twins," She explained before turning to leave, "Congratulations!"

She then left the room and my mom came in, a small smile on her face, "How'd it go?"

I felt a small part of me panic. I didn't plan for twins: I planned for one baby not two. Not that I'm unhappy or anything, but two is a lot. I looked at Geoff and he smiled supportively.

"Well...I have some news," I say rubbing my arm.

"Really? What is it?!" My mom was bursting with excitement.

"I'm pregnant with twins," I say and my mom's smile went even wider before she scooped me and Geoff into a hug, "Congrats! Now I have two new bundle of joys to welcome!"

"Whoa if your mom's like this, my folks are gonna be worse," He spoke.

"I know," I say but a small part of my mind panicked as I thought over my situation. What would I do with two babies?

* * *

**Geoff's P.O.V**

I got home late because I was helping Bridge with some last minute stuff, when I heard my parents and two other people arguing in the kitchen.

"Can't you reconsider convincing him?!" I could hear my grandma shrieking.

"Geoff's eighteen," My dad sighed, "He knows what he's doing."

"I still think he's wasting his future!" She answered.

"Of course _you_ do!" My mom snapped, "Like how you judge everyone but yourself! Now think about how Geoff's feeling, he's decided to raise his child with his girlfriend, instead of running off like a dick! In my opinion he's doing the mature thing. You don't think he has any regrets?"

"Of course I do bu-"

I walked into the room to find my mom and grandma looking vicious and my dad and grandpa just sitting there, knowing they'll eventually tire out.

"Geoffery, hi-"

"Save it grandma," I say walking past, "I don't wanna hear anything about Bridge or the babies for a while. I'm tired of you guys arguing."

"Did you just say babies?" Both my mom and grandma raised a brow.

"Yeah, Bridge's having twins," I explained, shrugging.

"That's great Honey!" My mom smiled while my grandma glared.

"Twins?! As if one child isn't enough!" She snapped, "I don't know why you waste your time Geoffery."

I just sighed and went up to my room. I was tired and needed some sleep if I wanted to make it to college in time for tomorrow. Hopefully all of this fighting would stop once the twins are here or I'm going to blow a fuse.


	11. Lindsay's Summer

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, which I thought to add to kinda sum up how their friendship works. Thanks for all the kind reviews and support. I may throw in a few 6 teen references for anyone who will get them. Well, hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Lindsay's Summer**

"Lindsay!"

"Beth, Kitty!" I smiled as I hugged my two BFFs, Best French Friends.

"Are you ready to go shopping and have some fun?" Kitty asked.

"Of course," I smiled.

"Great!" Beth then got out her phone and showed us a picture of a cute dress, "I'm looking to get this cute dress from the Khaki Barn."

"You mean where Nikki Wong works?" I asked, "If so then I love their clothes!"

"Yeah, their clothes are really nice," Kitty agreed, "And I do want a nice outfit for the first day of college. But Nikki Wong can be mean, remember what she did back in Grade school?"

Beth and I nodded. She wasn't exactly the nicest person to come across, but then again she was better than Heather Chang.

"I say we just go," Beth smiled, "If Nikki Wong thinks she can ruin our shopping spree then she's wrong!"

"Yeah!" We say both say before following her inside the mall.

We went to the second floor and all froze as we went to the entrance of the Khaki Barn. We could hear the music and spotted the clones walking about restocking certain outfits, while Nikki ran the changing rooms.

"Well, it's now or never right?" I say looking at Beth and Kitty.

"Yeah?" They replied.

We all gulped before going into the store, not knowing if we'd come out alive.

Going into the Khaki Barn wasn't actually that bad. Nikki wasn't really in the way and left a few minutes after to go with her friends, making it easier for the three of us to shop. We each got a few outfits each and maybe maxed out our credit cards, but it was a great afternoon. Especially considering Chris was sending us to his college the next day.

We all collapsed onto the couch in my living room and all sighed as we sunk into the soft cushions. Today had been fun but exhausting.

"Well, I'd better go," Kitty looked at her phone getting up, Beth followed.

"But you guys just got here," I said.

"Yeah, but we'll see you at college," Beth smiled.

"Fine then," I say, "But call me when you get home. Both of you."

"We will," They giggled as we shared a group hug.

They both then left and I was left alone. I went to my room and was greeted by my french bulldog's barking. It was white and black and I couldn't remember if it was a boy or a girl, which was concerning. I ignored its welcome and just changed into my pajamas before slipping into bed. Kitty and Beth were right: we had college tomorrow so we should get some rest.

Ignoring what I said earlier, I closed my eyes and gently drifted to sleep. Missing both Kitty and Beth's phone calls.


	12. Leshawna's Summer

**A/N: New Chapter! I just realised that this was meant to come before Lindsay's but whatever! The order isn't necessary. Thanks for all the kind reviews and support. There's only a few more chapters to go!**

* * *

**Leshawna's Summer**

I woke up to the sound of my siblings squabbling again. It was like they never shut up sometimes, always finding something to argue about. I sighed as I got out of my bed and opened my bedroom door to find my older sister, Shanice, arguing with my younger brother, Troy. The youngest of us, Deja, stood in the middle trying to stop them from arguing, she smiled as she spotted me.

"Would y'all shut it for a minute!" I say glaring at the two. They never could get along for more than a minute.

"I would if Troy didn't keep using my hair products!" Shanice snapped.

"Well you shouldn't put them where I can get them," He retorted.

"Well you shouldn't touch them," She growled.

They started again and I just rolled my eyes.

"Look, just shut the fuck up for a few minutes so I can leave," I say slamming my bedroom door behind me.

"Can I come too?" I heard Deja say from behind the door.

"Yeah, sure!" I yelled from my room, sighing as I heard Shanice and Troy go somewhere else.

I was meant to be meeting Gwen and Bridgette today to watch a movie and I was sure they wouldn't mind Deja tagging along. I got dressed in a white top and khaki jeans after showering. I then brushed my hair, put on eyeliner and mascara and applied some lip gloss before going down stairs to eat some breakfast.

Deja was down there already, humming as she ate her Cheerios. She had her wild puffy hair in two ponytails and wore denim dungarees and a black shirt. I smiled as I thought about when I used to do that, before going to make myself breakfast. I just made some toast and spread Nutella on it.

I sat across from my sister and she smiled, making me smile back.

"Are you sure I can come with you?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course you can," I smiled, "I'm only going to watch a movie."

"Cool!" She smiled, "Can I have your room when you leave for college tomorrow? I'm so tried of sharing with Shanice."

"What? No!" I say looking at her as if she were crazy.

"But she's so-"

"Nope end of," I say, "No-one gets my room while I'm gone."

It was true. I didn't want my little sister going through my stuff while I went to college, for all I knew she could find that box filled with all the stuff that reminded me of Heather. I looked at her and she looked as if she were about to break.

"Anyway, we should get going," I say changing the subject, "We don't wanna keep Gwen and Bridgette waiting."

"Gwen and Bridgette are coming?" She raised a brow.

"Yep," I nodded.

I heard her squeal and smiled. She loved it when she hung out with me and my girls and they enjoyed hanging out with her since none of them had sisters at home. I grabbed my car keys and we both left heading to the cinema.

* * *

Gwen and Bridgette were outside the cinema already and Bridgette ran up to Deja when she spotted her.

"I didn't know you were coming!" The blonde hugged my sister and she hugged back.

"Well Shanice and Troy were fighting again," She sighed.

Gwen and I just chuckled at their reunion. It was like them to do something like that.

"You know I spotted Heather here with her sister," Gwen says nodding towards the building.

"Heather?!" I say before looking at Deja, "We better hope she's not watching the same movie as us."

"I know," Gwen sighed, "It'll be a nightmare if she is."

We then went into the building to bump into none other than Heather Chang herself.

"Aww what do we have here?" She looked at us, "A bunch of freaks and a mini version of them."

"Heather that's my friend Deja," Her sister nudged her, frowning, before smiling at Deja, "I didn't know your sister was Leshawna."

"I didn't know your sister was Heather," Deja replied.

"Your younger sisters are friends?" Bridgette and Gwen looked at us confused.

"We didn't know!" I protested.

"And they're the same age, so we didn't think much of it," Heather pouted, "Let's just go watch that stupid movie Marietta."

"Can I sit next to Deja?" She asked looking at her sister, who growled.

"Fine, but only if they're watching the same movie," Heather rolled her eyes, "And if Leshawna allows it."

"Well, we're just watching The Lion King," Bridgette answered, "Since we all grew up with it."

"Oh...well I was going to watch it too," Heather looked away.

"Well, we'll meet you by the screen then," I say, "Since Deja and Marietta are so close."

"Yeah, that's fine," She answered before walking off with her sister.

"Who thought the queen of mean would crack under her sister?" Gwen chuckled, making us all laugh.

"I know, she sure does have a soft spot for her," I replied.

We then bought our snacks and tickets, of course smuggling in some stuff, and met Heather by the screen.

"It's about time," She rolled her eyes, "Anyway let's just get this over with."

We then went in to watch the movie and it wasn't actually that bad. Heather actually showed some emotion during the scene where Mufasa, Simba's dad, dies and didn't actually say too much. She wasn't actually that bad. Bridgette was emotional with everything though, especially since her hormones were out of balance.

Once the movie was done we went our separate ways, but I had a different view on Heather. Maybe she wasn't the queen of mean everyone thought she was, maybe she had a hidden layer. And I know exactly where to prove that theory: in college.


	13. Sierra's Summer

**A/N: This is the second to last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy and thanks for all the constant support.**

* * *

**Sierra's Summer**

I woke up early, got dressed and logged onto my laptop. I'd already gathered a bunch of information on everyone during the summer break and I couldn't wait to start my journalism course tomorrow. I can't believe that Chris wanted me to go to his college! It was an honor to, and with his help I'd be able to become a really good journalist.

I clicked onto one of my many blogs and noticed that it needed a bit of updating. I went into my cupboard and got out a notepad filled with notes and observations about everyone in my senior year. But this time, I was looking for one person: Bridgette. I knew that she had gotten some unexpected news this week and thought to update it in my blog.

Once I was done adding the news, my mom knocked on the door.

"Sierra," She called, "I'm going to work. You wanna come?"

"Sure," I replied, my mom worked as a journalist so I loved going to her workplace.

I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs to grab a cookie to eat. I then went outside to my mom's car and she drove me to her work place.

* * *

It was around lunch time and I'd been wondering around my mom's workplace for a while, until I spotted Cody. Running towards where he was, I caught up easily, making him gasp.

"Sierra?!"

"Hi Cody!" I smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just delivering an ad for my band," He answered.

"Really?" I say, "My mom works here so I've just been doing some stuff, I can deliver it if you want."

"Really?" He raised a brow, "It'd help a lot."

"Of course," I say taking the slip of paper he had, "So are you going to Chris' college?"

"Yeah, like most of us," He answered before his phone rang, "Well, I'd better take this call. Thanks Sierra."

"Any time, Codykins!" I say before skipping to my mom's office. I read Cody's ad as I traveled along.

It was advertising the Drama Brothers, which was made up of Harold, Justin, Cody and Trent, which seemed awesome! I'd seen some of their videos on YouTube and I'm honestly a fangirl. I swear when they become famous, I'll want an autograph on my stomach and forehead from Cody, maybe even my thigh!

I opened the door to my mom's office to find her sat at her computer typing away. I gave her the ad before talking.

"Well, I'd better go," I say, "I've got some stuff to do and my friends want to meet up later today."

"Ok then, honey," She answered, looking at her screen, "I'll see you later then."

I then left her office to internally scream. Now I had a new topic to research and blog about. Starting from this moment onward, I was going to focus most of my blogging time on the Drama Brothers.


	14. Duncan's Summer

**A/N: So I've run dry on ideas for characters, so this will be the last TD Summer Adventures Chapter before I move onto TD College days, which'll have a small break due to school and other stuff. Sorry it's a little short. Thanks for all the constant support and reading this story, hope to see most of you guys returning for the sequel!**

**So without further ado, the final chapter!**

**(Thanks TDFan for suggesting this!)**

* * *

**Duncan's Summer**

I sighed as I looked at my inmate beside me. You have one underage drunk night and you end up in prison, crazy right? Jail has been one shit storm of an experience for me and I can definitely say it's not like Juvie.

People will do anything for drugs, from stabbing a pencil through their hand to other stuff, and if that's not bad enough there's some really tough guys who remind me of someone I met in Juvie. They have no mercy and will even attack the wardens.

"Mr Carter," A warden came up to my cell and unlocked the door, "You're free to go someone paid your bail."

"Someone did?" I raised a brow. My parents definitely wouldn't, mainly because of my dad, and I don't think anyone else I knew would either.

"Yeah, they're waiting for you," They answered.

I sighed as they locked the cell door behind me and went to get my stuff. I was actually glad to be out of there. I got my possessions back and went out to see a smirking Chris.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I looked at him.

"How about a thank you for bailing you out?" He coughed, "And I'm here because you start college tomorrow!"

I groaned. That was the one good thing about jail, at least I got to miss out on a few days of college.

"Well," He turned to leave, "I'll see you there tomorrow, unless I have to get Chef to drag you there."

"I think I'll be fine," I replied sarcastically.

Whenever you think you've found a way to avoid this man, he always comes back. I get out my phone and call Geoff. Looks like I need a ride home...


	15. TD College Days Is Up!

**A/N: TD College Days is now up! **

**If any of you wish to find out what happens after the TD cast's hectic summer then please read this story! I hope to see many of you guys from this story and can't wait to hear what you all think about this new addition!**

**Till next time, D.L.D**


End file.
